


The night before, the morning after

by gayya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayya/pseuds/gayya
Summary: Fanart for my work in Russian; pleased to share!





	The night before, the morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Well, once JB-ship actually captured me.  
> I'd wrote a fic.  
> One excellent artist created this (for pay))). Then I found ao3.  
> If only I had more time!..)

[](https://radikal.ru)

 

...Утро бросило рассеянный солнечный луч через затянутое окошко в их тихий приют, и Джейме, не в силах оторваться от спящей женщины, боролся с тремя потребностями: опорожнить мочевой пузырь, попить воды и — немедленно, немедленно что-то сделать со стояком, который лишал всякой возможности здраво мыслить и требовал взять ее.

Сейчас. Сонную. Мягкую после сна. Еще не надевшую всей своей брони и не закрывшейся за стенами неприступности своего прославленного воинственного девичества.

— Женщина, — прошептал он, невесомо касаясь губами ее плеча, на котором проснулся, — я хочу тебя. Я так блядски невозможно хочу тебя.


End file.
